Naruto, el mago oscuro de Fairy Tail
by Kike2410
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Zeref y Naruto fuesen amigos de la infancia? ¿Y si Naruto tuviese que viajar al futuro y acabase en Fairy Tail sin manera de volver a su tiempo? NaruXLevy Sumario y prólogo apestan.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Todos los niños estaban jugando en el parque, se columpiaban, corrían unos detrás de los otros… Solo había una persona sola; un niño moreno, de no más de siete u ocho años estaba sentado en un banco y todos los niños que pasaban cerca simplemente le dirigían una mirada de asco antes de seguir jugando con sus amigos.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, ¿y tú?" Un niño rubio, de la misma edad que el moreno, con marcas como bigotes en las mejillas se había acercado al banco donde el otro niño estaba sentado.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? ¿No habéis aprendido ya lo que pasa cuando os acercáis a mí? ¡Vete!" El niño moreno gritó la última parte, y con ese grito un chorro de energía de color negro salió disparado del moreno hacia Naruto. Este no se molestó en moverse y el chorro le dio de lleno. Sin embargo, la energía negra empezó a desaparecer una vez hizo contacto con el rubio.

"Mi mama dice que es de ser muy maleducado no decir tu nombre cuando alguien te ha dicho el suyo" Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa. El otro, se puso a llorar. "¿Oye, estas bien?"

"P-por fin… E-e-el no muere estando alrededor mío…"

"¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?"

El moreno levantó la cabeza un poco y miró a los ojos azules del rubio "S-si, e-esto son la-lagrimas de f-felicidad…" Se puso de pié, parece que se había recompuesto un poco "Lo siento, mi nombre es Zeref"

"Hola Zeref, ¿Sabías que eres un poco raro? Normalmente la gente no llora de felicidad… Bueno, acabo de llegar al pueblo, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" El Zeref de ocho años se puso a llorar de nuevo.

"¿En serio que no te pasa nada?"

"E-es que pensé que no querrías ser mi amigo como ellos" dijo señalando al resto de niños del parque. En esto paró de llorar. "Desde que me vieron hacer magia, me tratan como si fuese un apestado…"

"Déjales, son imbéciles. He hablado con ellos hace poco y les pregunté por ti. Me dijeron que eras un demonio y que no merecías estar vivo. ¡Me enfadé tanto que le partí la nariz a uno!" En esto, Zeref se puso a llorar. Otra vez.

"¿Estas totalmente seguro de que estas bien? ¿No tendrás algún problema psicológico o algo…?"

Cinco años después

"¡Zeref! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡He descubierto la clave!" Un chico rubio, con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y de ojos azules corría por un pequeño laboratorio donde su mejor amigo desde hace cinco años y él trabajan creando distintos tipos de magia para acabar con la muerte provocada por el gran dragón Acnología. "¿Qué tal vas con el hechizo para canalizar toda tu magia y matar a esa… _cosa_?"

"Va bien, también creo que podría invocar grandes demonios a ralentizarle, he estado trabajando en ello y he conseguido crear una pequeña pero poderosa demonio, le he llamado Varsin... Pero espera…" Se giró para mirar a su amigo; mientras la demonio, del tamaño de un gorrión, pelo blanco y una cola de lagarto, se posó sobre el hombro de Zeref "¡Has conseguido desarrollar esa magia! Es imprescindible que vayas al futuro, cuando yo ya haya desarrollado mi hechizo de muerte y vuelvas, así me podrás decir que tengo que hacer. Y entonces acabaremos con esa maldita lagartija con problemas de crecimiento."

Naruto se giró hacia su amigo y… se echó a reír "¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amigo? Zeref no haría una broma, ni siquiera una tan mala como esa, ni muerto. Debo de estar afectándote o algo"

Ambos magos salieron del laboratorio hasta un pequeño patio interior. Allí había dos pequeñas columnas con símbolos grabados en ellas. En el centro había una esfera hueca de metal completamente grabada con símbolos similares a los de las columnas.

"Por favor, Naruto, explícame de nuevo que debo hacer. No lo acabo de entender."

"Es muy fácil, todos esos sellos están diseñados para absorber energía y usarla para mi viaje en el tiempo. Tú solo tienes que poner la energía, ya que el que va a viajar ha de situarse dentro de la esfera y no puede utilizar magia mientras esté allí. Además solo tú tienes el poder mágico suficiente para enviarme. ¡Tienes tanto que a veces se te escapa sin que te des cuenta! Eres casi como un sol en miniatura en cuestiones de energía. Solo pon una mano en cada columna y pon todo el poder mágico que puedas."

"Está bien, amigo, pero, ¿cuando saldrás del flujo del tiempo?"

"He escrito los sellos de forma que saldré en el año en el que Acnología sea derrotado. El margen de error es muy pequeño, como del 2,5% así que si me desvío diez años en el futuro, lo máximo que fallaré la fecha exacta será por ¼ de año."

"Muy bien entonces. Este es el principio del fin de Acnología. Empecemos y, Naruto; espero volver a verte pronto."

Naruto le dedicó una última sonrisa a su amigo y se metió dentro de la esfera metálica. Zeref puso sus manos una en cada columna y la esfera empezó a elevarse y a brillar. En un momento, la esfera volvió a bajar, esta vez vacía.

"Buen viaje, mi único amigo…" Y sin una palabra más, Zeref volvió al laboratorio a trabajar con su hechizo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el prólogo de mi nueva historia. El domingo subiré el cap 1. Decidme si os parece interesante (Y si no tambien)<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1 Llegando a Fairy Tail

Capitulo 1

En Fiore, la ciudad de Magnolia, hay un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail. Varios de los magos más notorios y poderosos no están en el gremio. De los magos de clase S, Gildarts está en su misión de 100 años, Laxus todavía no ha vuelto de su última misión con su equipo Raijinshu; Mystogan está, como de costumbre, ocupándose de sus asuntos y Erza ha salido persiguiendo a Gray, Natsu, Lucy y Happy que se han embarcado en una misión de clase S sin el permiso de Makarov. Además, Mirajane había salido con su hermano Elfman a un pequeño viaje de duelo por su hermana, que pronto haría cuatro años de su muerte.

Por esta razón, muchos de los otros gremios habían decidido salir en misiones. El gremio no era ni la mitad de divertido sin Natsu y Gray peleándose o Erza y Mira fastidiándose la una a la otra. De los pocos magos que quedan en el gremio, los más destacables son el equipo Shadow Gear, compuesto por Levy McGarden, Jet y Droy; y el maestro Makarov.

Magnolia

Levy P.O.V

Estaba saliendo de la librería de Magnolia, me había pasado allí todo el día, salvo una pequeña pausa para comer; Jet y Droy habían decidido pasar unas _vacaciones de Hombres_ así que tampoco es que tuviese mucho que hacer. Me dirigía a mi apartamento en Fairy Hills cuando el cielo se oscureció de repente.

"_Qué raro, hace un momento el cielo estaba despejado… Como ha podido nublarse tan rápido… ¿Y qué son esos rayos morados y negros? Creo que el maestro debe saberlo, iré a preguntarle._"

Eché a correr hacia el gremio, usando Solid Script para protegerme de la lluvia que había empezado a caer sobre Magnolia. No tardé mucho en llegar al gremio, al fin y al cabo no está muy lejos de la biblioteca.

"Maestro, ¿Qué pasa con esta tormenta? No es natural…"

"No lo sé Levy… Pero parece que una magia muy poderosa la ha provocado, una magia que supera incluso a la mía. Me huele a magia oscura." El maestro estaba sentado, como de costumbre, en la barra del bar. Aunque lo oculta muy bien, yo se que está preocupado.

*¡CRASH!*

Un enorme rayo purpura ha atravesado la ventana del gremio y ha hecho que un par de mesas estallen en llamas. El maestro las ha apagado rápidamente con magia, pero… del lugar exacto donde ha caído el rayo ha salido un gemido. Me asomo, ¡No puede ser!

Momentos antes en un lugar desconocido

Normal P.O.V

Dos rubios, de la misma altura, ambos con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y ojos azules hablaban animadamente. Uno de ellos no tendría más de dieciocho años, mientras que el otro parecía haber cumplido sus treinta.

"Eso es todo lo que puedo enseñarte, espero que cumplas esa promesa que le hiciste a tu amigo" El rubio mayor le dijo al más joven mientras ambos sonreían.

"No te preocupes Sensei, siempre cumplo mis promesas, ¡es mi camino del mago!" Le respondió rápidamente el joven. El mayor se puso a reír y no paró hasta que el otro le dio un puñetazo que le estampó contra el suelo. "¡¿DE QUE TE RIES VIEJO?"

"Ja, ja, ja… Me has recordado a alguien a quien conocí hace mucho tiempo." Dijo el rubio mayor levantándose dolorido del suelo "Ya sabes, si quieres preguntarme algo, solo tienes que usar _esa_ técnica del modo en el que te dije; y recuerda que la magia que aprendiste en aquel entonces la prohibieron poco después de que te fuiste así que no la uses a no ser que no tengas más remedio…" En el cielo se empezó a formar un remolino de color negro "Parece que ya es hora de que te vayas… Buena suerte"

"Adiós sensei, has sido un padre para mi estos últimos cinco años y…"

"Corta la despedida dramática, puedes volver aquí siempre que quieras a hablar conmigo; recuerda que me has prometido decirme que está pasando en el mundo últimamente."

"Nunca cambiaras Sensei. No te preocupes, volveré pronto y cumpliré mi promesa" Mientras terminaba la última parte de la frase, unas nubes empezaron a envolverle hasta cubrirle completamente. En el momento en el que ya no se veía nada del joven rubio, un rayo cayó en las nubes haciéndolas desaparecer.

"Puf… Fanfarrón" dijo el otro rubio mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Gremio de Fairy Tail

Entre los restos carbonizados de las mesas, había un chico rubio. Estaba inconsciente y parecía que parte de su cuerpo estaba completamente quemada aunque en su cara se podían distinguir tres marcas de bigotes por cada mejilla. En cuanto a su ropa… estaba completamente desnudo. Tenía restos de ropa chamuscada encima pero apenas le cubrían… sus _partes masculinas_. Levy tardó un poco en darse cuenta, y cuando lo hizo su cara rivalizaba el rojo del pelo de Erza.

"M-maestro, ¿qué debemos hacer con él?" Todavía estaba roja, aunque se había apartado del lugar donde estaba el rubio.

"Parece muy herido,"Dijo Makarov mientras examinaba las quemaduras "ve a llamar a Porlyusca, rápido"

Levy, sin embargo, no se había movido de su sitio sino que miraba con asombro al lugar donde antes estaba el cuerpo inconsciente del chico rubio. El maestro la miró con cara interrogante y, como respuesta, Levy señaló hacia el rubio.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Sensei no me dijo que iba a pasar esto…"

Makarov se dio la vuelta lentamente, muy poco a poco, hasta mirar al lugar donde había sonado la voz. Allí se encontraba el chico rubio, de pie, y sin ningún signo de dolor de sus heridas. Hablando de sus heridas, Makarov y Levy podían ver como la piel quemada volvía a su estado original. Eso era lo normal, con el tiempo, las quemaduras se iban recomponiendo. Lo anormal era que lo que normalmente tomaba meses, en el cuerpo del rubio no llevaba más que unos segundos.

Levy se quedo boquiabierta mirando fijamente hacia el rubio, este le devolvió la mirada. "¿Sabes que mirar fijamente a las personas es de mala educación, sobre todo si están desnudas?" Ante el comentario, la boca de Levy se cerró, y su cara se puso incluso más roja que antes mientras apartaba la vista.

"Perdona, jovencito, pero me gustaría saber quién eres, como has llegado aquí y qué quieres." El maestro Makarov intervino antes de que Levy pudiese hacer más.

"Creo, Jiji-san, que solo no tengo todas las respuestas. A quién soy, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki; no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo he llegado aquí y si estoy aquí, donde quiera que sea 'aquí', es para encontrar la manera de acabar con Acnología. Ahora yo también tengo unas preguntas, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿En qué año estamos? ¿Ha muerto ya Acnología? Por favor contestadme lo antes posible, porque creo que me voy a desmayar otra vez…"

"En primer lugar, estas en la ciudad de Magnolia en el reino de Fiore. Específicamente en la sala común del gremio de magos de Fairy Tail, del cual yo soy maestro. Estamos en el año 784 y… ¿Qué es Acnología; una nueva rama de la ciencia o qué?

Naruto se puso pálido "784… H-han p-pasado cu-cuatrocientos años… y no sabéis quien es Acnología…" Murmuró. Cuando dijo la última palabra se desmayó, cayendo encima de Levy, que con el contacto del rubio desnudo, se puso todavía más roja si cabe y se desmalló también.

"Pch… Panda de jovenzuelos, desmallándose y haciendo que un pobre viejo como yo tenga que encargarse de ellos…" Murmuraba Makarov mientras se transformaba en su ser gigante de color negro y llevaba a los dos inconscientes a las habitaciones del servicio de Fairy Tail. (Las cuales estaban vacías porque todas las camareras tenían vacaciones porque el gremio estaba completamente vacío)

Un par de horas más tarde

Naruto P.O.V

Abrí los ojos. "_Todo ha sido un sueño. Estoy todavía en mi cama, no en el año 784 sino en el 353. Nunca viaje en el tiempo y… espera un momento… ¡Desde cuando duermo en mi cama!"_ Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me fijé en todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Paredes de madera, varias camas, una ventana al fondo de la habitación, una chica guapa de pelo azul dormida en la cama de al lado "_No está mal de momento" _Sonreí para mi mismo; sigamos: suelo de madera, objetos mágicos colgados de las paredes, una estatua mezcla entre elfo de navidad y gnomo de jardín sentado en una silla mirándome… Qué bien logrado, parece que esté vivo de verdad… "Veo que te encuentras mejor jovencito" Pegué un salto… el gnomo-elfo acaba de hablar… Espera… ¡Ya me acuerdo de todo, este se llama Makarov y estoy en el año 784!

"Jiji-san, realmente no conoces a Acnología, si quieres te hago una descripción…"

"Eso estaría bien." No me lo creo… ¡LO HE DICHO DE COÑA! No esperará que realmente le describa a esa _cosa_. Bueno, lo intentaré…

"Um… Escamas negras… Enorme de tamaño… Odio irracional a todos los seres humanos…"

"Te refieres a un dragón, ¿Verdad?" Naruto asintió "Bueno, yo de dragones no se mucho, pero tenemos a un Dragon Slayer que quizás pueda serte de ayuda…"

Un Dragon Slayer… Con Zeref formamos un grupo de más de quince y no conseguimos ni arañar a Acnología, aunque quizás el si pueda darme noticias.

"¿Dónde está ese Dragon Slayer? Me gustaría hablar con él."

"Lo lamento mucho pero no está ahora mismo, la única maga que queda ahora es Levy, ya la viste antes. El muy idiota de Natsu cogió una misión muy peligrosa sin mi permiso y ahora mismo mi mejor maga está yendo a por él para traerle a rastras de vuelta al gremio, aunque podría tardar un tiempo en volver. Si vienes en una semana seguro que ya habrá vuelto." Oh, genial. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo mientras ese tal Natsu vuelve…? No tengo dinero, no tengo casa… Ni siquiera sé si Acnología sigue vivo o si podre volver a casa.

"Veo, por la cara que pones, que no tienes donde quedarte." Genial, encima restriégamelo… "Si quieres puedes unirte a mi gremio… Si eres un mago."

"¿Dónde está el truco?" Imposible que Jiji-san haga esto por caridad… No en el mundo del que vengo.

"Lo único que te pido es que me cuentes tu historia… y que hagas alguna misión para mantener el gremio."

"Bueno… Dado que podrías haberme pedido mucho más, acepto así que te contaré mi historia: todo empezó en el año 348," El gnomo ya iba a intervenir "Antes de hacer ninguna pregunta, déjame acabar… En el año 348 yo tenía ocho años, debido a que Acnología, el dragón negro había destruido mi pueblo y matado a mis padres, tuve que buscarme la vida para sobrevivir. Estuve vagando durante meses, toda la gente me rechazaba… Hasta que encontré en un pueblo al que sería mi único amigo. Un niño moreno llamado Zeref" Al oír ese nombre, al viejo casi le da un infarto "Congeniamos enseguida, teníamos la misma edad, ambos éramos magos, huérfanos y además yo era el único que no le tenía miedo a causa de su magia, la cual no me afectaba" Con eso dicho, Makarov volvió a poner su atención en le historia. "El año siguiente lo pasamos entre sirviendo en el ejercito de nuestro país y aprendiendo a controlar nuestra magia. Zeref aprendió que su magia era como un volcán; tenía que liberarla de vez en cuando para que no estallase y, como su magia era de Muerte, literalmente, si se desbordaba podía matar a alguien.

Después de conseguir controlar nuestra magia, Acnología atacó de nuevo. En el pueblo en el que vivíamos. Zeref y yo intentamos luchar contra el pero barrió el suelo con nosotros. Aunque gracias a nuestra lucha, gran parte del pueblo consiguió escapar. Nosotros sobrevivimos a duras penas. Nos encontraron unos soldados de la guardia real tres días después y nos llevaron ante el Rey. En aquellos tiempos entre toda la población, uno de cada mil eran magos, y casi ninguno sbía controlar su magia, así que el Rey nos propuso un trato; nos daría seguridad, un techo para vivir y el laboratorio mágico más avanzado. Nosotros lo único que teníamos que hacer era encontrar la manera de matar a ese maldito dragón. Lo intentamos todo: desde armas mágicas hasta Dragon Slayer pero nada daba resultado. Dos años después de empezar a investigar como matar al dragón, Zeref y yo luchamos con él cara a cara de nuevo. Habíamos trabajado y entrenado nuestra magia al límite y tras una dura batalla fuimos derrotados. Volvimos a sobrevivir, y nos dimos cuenta de una cosa; la magia de Muerte de Zeref usada a gran escala había hecho que Acnología perdiese un ojo. La magia de Zeref le había herido. Desde entonces los dos trabajamos en un hechizo especial que funcionase como una batería, cargando el poder de Zeref en un pequeño objeto o conjuro, irlo cargando poco a poco durante mucho tiempo hasta que tuviese poder suficiente como para poder acabar con el dragón negro… Probamos muchas cosas, inventamos la Lacryma entre otras cosas, pero nada era capaz de contener más de una pequeña parte del poder de mi amigo.

Entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea… Mi familia era conocida por ser una experta es sellos. Nuestras leyendas hablan incluso de un sello espacio-temporal… Así que pensé en crear un artefacto para poder viajar al momento en el que Acnología muriese. Me llevaron casi dos años desarrollar ese sello y cuando lo terminé, fui a hablar con Zeref. Zeref estaba trabajando con un proyecto para ganar tiempo: un ejército de demonios para frenar a Acnología y comprar el tiempo suficiente como para evacuar y tener más tiempo para hacer el hechizo. Mi amigo y yo usamos mi sello en el año 353 y me pasé cinco años en un limbo, aprendiendo de otro que estaba atrapado allí. Eso fue hasta ayer, cuando un rayo se me tragó y aparecí aquí. ¿Preguntas?" El maestro Makarov se había quedado perplejo, con la boca abierta.

"Parece que lo tienes todo claro… ¿Puedo pedirle que por favor guarde esto en secreto? No quiero que la gente sepa mi pasado a ser posible…"

El viejo parpadeo un par de veces, como si todavía estuviese asimilándolo "Claro, claro… Pero una cosa, no menciones a Zeref bajo NINGUN concepto, es uno de los magos más odiados del mundo, aunque si tu historia es cierta… ya no sé qué pensar…"

"Y a ti también te lo pido, Levy"

En su cama, Levy se levantó "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?"

"Cuando dije Zeref soltaste un gritito" No del todo cierto, desde que la miré nada más despertarme sabía que ella estaba despierta…

"Está bien, también prometo no revelar tu pasado."

"Bueno, lo único que me queda es ponerte la insignia del gremio… Como solo va a ser de forma temporal, la pondré sobre un objeto… ¿Dónde y de qué color?" Buena pregunta… ya sé… Al Sensei le habría gustado.

"En un protector de frente, a ser posible azul oscuro."

"Está bien entonces" Jiji-san usó magia de re-equipar y transportó a su mano un protector de frente de metal, con la tela negra. Levy trajo una estampa y el maestro la presiono contra la parte de metal, donde quedó grabada. Me la dio y me la puse.

"Ahora, creo que deberías irte a comprar ropa… Te he prestado algo de ropa vieja de Ecor pero parece que vaya a romperse a la mínima y además… no te queda nada bien."

¿A qué se refiere? NO PUEDE SER… Llevo un traje igual a los que llevaban Rock Lee y Guy solo que en vez de verde negro… ¡COMO PUEDE ALGUIEN VESTIRSE ASI!

"Creo que tenéis razón, mejor conseguir ropa nueva, CUANTO ANTES" Levy se empezó a reír, si no se estuviese riendo de mi, hasta le cumplimentaría su risa, que es preciosa… "Bueno, ya te has reído, ¿alguien me dice donde consigo ropa?"

"Tomo estas Jewels, te las presto pero espero que me las devuelvas." Jiji-san me lanzó un pequeño saco de dinero. "Levy, por favor acompáñale y ayúdale, la moda de hace 400 años no es la misma que la de ahora."

Y salimos. Me he visto tentado a usar una Henge de la vergüenza que doy. No lo he hecho porque, patético de mi, todavía no me he recuperado lo suficiente como para usar nada de energía. No hemos tardado mucho en llegar a una tienda de ropa, regentada por un tal Giorggi Maricoveli, al cual se le ve el plumero. Nada mas verme dijo algo como 'Margaret, cancela todas mis citas, aquí hay una CRISIS de la moda.' Y me empujó dentro de un cambiador, donde estuvo tirándome la ropa más rara que he visto en mi vida. Mientras el diablo peliazul seguía riéndose de mí sentada en un banco al lado de los cambiadores. Al final me decidí por algo sencillo. Unos pantalones hechos de un material extraño, parecido a la tela vaquera, pero que a diferencia de esta, no restringe tus posibilidades de movimiento. Además de eso, elegí una camiseta que le gustaba a Levy… Si le gusta estará bien… NO ME JUZGUEIS

Después de salir de la tienda, con el dueño gritándome '¡Aberración de la Moda!' y Levy todavía riéndose, volvimos al gremio, donde nos esperaba Jiji-san. "Veo que has sobrevivido a Giorggi; bueno, se hace tarde. Mañana por la mañana vuelve aquí y hablaremos acerca tu primera misión. Ah, y Levy… Llévatelo a Fairy Hills y que duerma allí, solo por esta noche."

"Si Maestro" Y dicho esto me hizo un signo para que la siguiera y salió de la habitación.

Levy P.O.V

¡No me lo puedo creer! Primero la tormenta, luego aparece este chico y resulta que era el mejor amigo de la infancia de Zeref y fue al futuro a buscar el modo de acabar con un dragón… Parece sacado de la mente de un adolescente con demasiado tiempo libre. Pero bueno… No sé cuánto de su historia es verdad pero puedo decir que es bastante mono… igual podría… ¡NO LEVY! Contente, respira hondo. Ya está. Y justo a tiempo, hemos llegado.

"Naruto-san, hemos llegado a Fairy Hills, aunque los dormitorios son solo de chicas, como solo estoy yo y no tienes donde quedarte, tienes permitido dormir aquí, pero solo por hoy."

"Gracias Levy pero llámame solo Naruto, sin el '-san'" Y sonrió. Y me sonrojé. Maldito mago de cuatrocientos años, deja de hacer eso… Quiero besarle… ¡No, de donde ha salido eso! ¡Apenas le conozco! Aunque por otro lado… ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! Además seguro que después de lo mucho que me he reído de él con Giorggi, seguro que ahora me odia… Nah, no puede ser tan superficial… ¿Pero y si lo es?

"Vale Naruto… Por cierto, perdona por haberme reído de ti antes…" Bien, todo solucionado.

"No hay de que disculparse, seguramente yo tenía un aspecto graciosísimo con ese tal Maricoveli poniéndome ropas que parecían para… Sabes en realidad no se qué o quién se pondría esa clase de ropa, Levy-chan" Otra vez ha sonreído. Y yo me he reído. Y otra vez me he puesto roja. Espera… Levy-_chan__…_ Me estoy sonrojando más ¡Qué te pasa hoy Levy, CALMATE!

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy ocupado; sígueme, te enseñaré tu habitación."

Fairy Hills al día siguiente

Naruto P.O.V

Ha amanecido hace rato y como viajas costumbres mueren difícil, me he despertado cinco minutos antes de las ocho y media. Realmente, la habitación en la que estoy me da escalofríos. He dormido en el laboratorio de Zeref muchas veces, pero ni eso me ha parecido tan espeluznante. La chica que duerme aquí debe ser una adicta a las estatuas, a la vez que una pervertida ya que lo único que veo son estatuas de hombres desnudos. Esto está bien de día, cuando ves las estatuas, miento, aun de día es cuando poco raro, pero de noche da la sensación de que las estatuas se te van a echar encima.

La única parte positiva es que estoy delante del cuarto de Levy. Me he colado un par de veces para ver si estaba despierta y aunque estaba dormida, estaba súper mona abrazando la almohada… ¿¡PORQUE ME MIRAIS ASÍ! ¡NO SOY UN ACOSADOR SOLO POR COLARME EN LA HABITACION DE UNA CHICA MIENTRAS DUERME! Vale, a no ser que ella me pille, no seré un acosador… Al menos he aprovechado y he cogido algunos libros de su cuarto. Algunos de historia, unos mapas, y un libro que clasifica todas las ramas de magia. Ahora ya entiendo porque Zeref es tan odiado, le echan la culpa de todo lo que Acnología hizo. Y no sé quien libero a Deliora porque sé con seguridad que ese demonio lo sellamos y lo desechamos.

¿Qué es ese ruido? Supongo que Levy ya se ha despertado. Mejor ir a devolverle los libros. "Hola Levy-chan, buenos días…" Levy esta solo con la parte de arriba de su pijama, por suerte le está un poco largo. Oh no, me ha visto, me ha oído, se está sonrojando… ¡Qué guapa está! No Naruto, céntrate, tienes que prepararte para correr por tu vida en tres, dos, uno…

"¡NARUTO!"

¡Corre! ¡Corre por tu vida Naruto! ¡Si te pilla estás muerto!

"¡**Wall**!" No entiendo… ¿para qué grita pared en inglés? *OUF* La respuesta ha llegado de manera dolorosa… Usa la magia Solid Script… Lo que dice se convierte en realidad… Literalmente. Me he chocado con una pared hecha con las letras de Wall y he rebotado. Creo que me olvido de algo… No será nada importante si me he olvidado. ¿Por donde iba? A, si, os iba a contar los poderes del Solid Script…

"¡Naruto pervertido!" Levy me ha salltado encima y me está pegando con el reloj despertador que traía en la mano… repetidas veces… creo que me voy a quedar K.O.

…

…

Uh… Que bestia es Levy, por lo menos me he quedado K.O. por un par de horas… Hablando de Levy, está delante de mí poniéndome una especie de bálsamo en la cabeza… "¿Naruto-kun, estás despierto?" Naruto_-kun_ eso es nuevo… "Si, Levy-chan… quiero explicarte que no entré a espiarte o algo parecido" Al menos esa vez "quería…"

"No hace falta que pongas excusas… Vi los libros a tu lado… Seguramente oíste mi despertador y entraste a devolverlos, no pasa nada" Si, siempre que no piense de donde los saqué en primer lugar. "Tenemos que salir ya o llegaremos tarde al gremio; y no quieres llegar tarde a tu primera misión."

Vale, un resumen de lo que ha pasado mientras llegamos al gremio: creí que Levy ya estaba despierta así que entré a su cuarto, solo para encontrármela semidesnuda; me empezó a perseguir y me noqueo con su magia… ¡Y ahora soy Naruto-kun! De momento un buen día.

Normal P.O.V

Ya llegaron al gremio y Makarov les estaba esperando; "¿Habéis decidido salir ya de vuestro nidito de amor, eh parejita?" Los dos magos se sonrojaron.

"No es verdad/No es así" Replicó la pareja.

"De cualquier modo, mientras estabais besuqueándoos por ahí, he encontrado una misión que comprobará si lo que dices es verdad o no… Además no es muy exigente y Levy te acompañará como refuerzo. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Naruto dejó de estar rojo en un instante y parecía que había pasado de un adolescente hormonado a un soldado esperando recibir órdenes. "Solo una; ¿Qué hay que hacer?"

Makarov sonrió al escucharle "Se ha encontrado uno de los múltiples escondites de Zeref; muchos magos han intentado entrar, pero había trampas que les impidieron el paso. Naruto, si realmente eres quien dices ser, no tendrás problemas en entrar ahí y sacar lo que quiera que haya escondido." Terminó de decirle esto y le dio un mapa.

"Hai, saldremos inmediatamente." Naruto alargó un brazo y cogió a Levy por la muñeca. Una vez la tuvo bien agarrada usó **Sunshin**y aparecieron delante de Fairy Hills. "Levy, recoge lo que necesites, saldremos tan pronto como lo tengas todo listo."

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" Parecía confundida.

"Piensa, tengo la oportunidad de encontrar una pista acerca de qué le pasó a mi mejor amigo. Quiero llegar cuanto antes, estoy ansioso por saber que le pasó."

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el primer cap... Si no se entiende algo, no dudeis en preguntar, además siento mucho todos los cambios de P.O.V. pero estoy escribiendo esta historia un poco como un experimento.<strong>

**Quiero preguntar acerca de que habilidades mágicas tendrá Naruto; las opciones son:**

**a) Conjuros de magia oscura y Ninjutsus**

**b) a)+ Dragon Slayer de fuego**

**c) a)+ cualquier otra magia**

**En el siguiente cap... Naruto y Levy llegan a la cueva... pero se encuentran con más de una sorpresa.**


	3. Capitulo 2 La misión 1ª Parte

**Primero de todo, muchas gracias por las reviews. Al final, Naruto será un Dragon Slayer de fuego aunque no le habrá enseñado Igneel.**

**El Invencible Iron Man: Aunque Naruto si que va a ser un Dragon Slayer, esta historia no va a ser Harem... Son muy dificiles de escribir y sinceramente quiero mantener la historia lo más simple posible (Se va a complicar bastante con los capitulo 2 y 3) De todas formas, gracias por la Review y espero que te guste este cap.**

** Ashiteru my hasu: la verdad es que con fuego no sería para nada como Sasuke. En mi opinion, Sasuke no usa sus Jutsus de fuego lo suficiente (Puede incendiar por completo Konoha con el Amateratsu) En resumen, Naruto será un pequeño pirómano, aunque no tanto como Natsu. Por último, te quiero preguntar... ¿Has visto mi perfil? Aunque creo que me lo tomaré como un cumplido, soy un AUTOR no AUTORA XD! Gracias por la Review.**

**Savoxgut: Jejeje Gracias por la Review.**

**AnataYume: *glups* me has calado con el pequeño problema peludo de Naruto. Y ya que Naruto será Dragon Slayer, combinará sus poderes con sus Jutsus. De nuevo, muchas gracias por la Review!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Montañas de Nurne 1 día después

Naruto y Levy acababan de llegar al escondite; el tren había llegado con retraso y cuando llegaron ya era casi de noche. Había un pequeño batallón de soldados del Consejo montando guardia ante la entrada. A simple vista no parecía nada espectacular, solo una cueva cualquiera, pero si se fijaba uno bien, se podía distinguir un símbolo encima de la entrada de la cueva: un dragón atravesado por dos espadas. Naruto se lo señaló a Levy. "Ese no es el símbolo de Zeref, ese es _nuestro_ símbolo; creo que aquí podría haber algún mensaje para mí."

"¿Tú crees?" Naruto negó con la cabeza

"Lo sé" Miró a los guardias, una decena de ellos había salido a su encuentro "Nunca me han caído bien los perros falderos del gobierno, mejor habla tu Levy"

Los hombres del consejo les rodearon, apuntándoles con las lanzas. "¡Alto! Está prohibida la entrada." Dijo uno que llevaba una espada

"Somos del gremio legal Fairy Tail, hemos cogido una misión de investigar estas ruinas."

"Siento informaros de que no podemos dejaros pasar; unos magos del gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart han entrado en la cueva y no sabemos los artefactos que pueden haber cogido. Es demasiado peligroso entrar ahí."

"P-pero… nuestra misión…"

"Calla bonita, que si no tendremos que cachearte para ver si llevas algún objeto _peligroso_" Risas generalizadas entre los guardias.

Levy se giró hacia Naruto y se mordió el labio. "Tal vez podamos llegar a un trato." Dijo Naruto. Esto llamó la atención del guardia de la espada. "Te escucho…" El mago rubio sonrió "Naruto. Supongo que vosotros estabais encargados de guardar estas ruinas, y que los magos oscuros entraron después de que llegaseis; el Consejo seguramente no sabe de esto… he aquí el trato: nosotros entramos y vencemos a los de Grimoire Heart, a cambio, nos dejáis cinco horas en la cueva." El guardia le miró desconfiado "Y nosotros, ¿Qué ganamos?" "No sería una _gran hazaña_ que un pequeño batallón del ejército venciese a esos magos. Quiero decir, el hombre al mando sería ascendido seguramente, debido a su _gran heroicidad_ y todos los hombres a su cargo recibirían medallas de honor… Sin embargo, siempre podéis decir que nos avisasteis y que nos colamos cuando no mirabais… Tenéis mucho que ganar, nada que perder."

El hombre con la espada se rió. "Si que sabes hacer tratos chico, pero cuando saquéis a los magos, os daré una hora, no cinco. ¿Trato?"

Naruto volvió a sonreír, confiado "Trato, entraremos mañana a primera hora."

La pareja de magos de Fairy Tail se alejó un poco del campamento del ejercito y pusieron una tienda en un pequeño claro del bosque que había frente a la cueva. Cuando terminaron de montar el campamento, se metieron dentro de la tienda. "¿Y tú eres el que odiaba a los perros falderos del gobierno? Me ha parecido que les manejabas bastante bien…" Dijo Levy con fingido enfado "Dije que les detesto, no que no sepa tratar con ellos. Te juro que durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos con ellos, me tuve que contener para no romperle la nariz; especialmente con lo que te dijo…" Aunque la primera parte la dijo alto y claro, Naruto susurro la última parte, tan bajo que Levy casi ni lo oyó.

"Gracias" Susurro ella en respuesta. Naruto no lo escuchó muy bien "¿Has dicho algo, Levy?" Levy se puso roja enseguida. "Eh… no… y-yo quería preguntarte cómo has conseguido que aceptasen el trato tan fácilmente…" Naruto se rió "Ah, eso… Es muy fácil, solo tienes que buscar al que tiene más alto rango y ofrecerle una manera rápida de conseguir poder, después buscas algo que consiga que sus subordinados callen la boca y no desvelen el trato y luego le das razones que le lleven a pensar que no puede perder. En verdad la mentalidad de los soldados no ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo…"

Levy se preocupó pensando en el trato "¿Crees realmente que podremos ganar contra un equipo de magos oscuros?" Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa que consiguió que se sonrojase de nuevo. "¿Recuerdas cuando al salir del tren me has perdido de vista un momento?" Levy asintió; nada más llegar, Naruto había desaparecido unos instantes, y cuando volvió se veía ligeramente más cansado. "Pues usé una magia especial de clonación: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y mis clones salieron a explorar el área. Cinco de ellos llegaron aquí antes que nosotros e intentaron colarse. Los guardias estaban en un estado de alerta máxima y fue absurdamente fácil colarse dentro. Imagínate colarse cuando no estaban atentos, lo fácil que debió de ser… así que eso nos deja dos posibilidades; la primera es que debieron ser unos torpes debiluchos que fueron descubiertos; y la segunda, que sean tan fuertes que no necesitasen el sigilo para entrar, y que no teman las represalias que puedan hacer el ejercito del Consejo. De esas dos posibilidades, que sean unos debiluchos me parece lo más plausible porque sino hasta un imbécil orgulloso que no sabe nada de tácticas como es el que dirigía a esos soldados habría pedido refuerzos."

"¿Y todo eso lo has sacado solamente con un poco de reconocimiento del terreno y con ver la personalidad del tipo de la espada…? Wow."

Naruto puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante la incredulidad de la chica "Según mi árbol genealógico, estoy emparentado con los Nara, un clan de superdotados vagos."

"¿Entonces eres un vago?" Levy empezó a reír

Naruto se empezó a reír también "La sangre de vago se cancela con la hiperactividad y la resistencia sobrehumana de los Uzumaki"

Siguieron charlando hasta bien entrada la noche, momento en el que se fueron a dormir.

Entrada de la cueva al día siguiente.

"Repasemos el trato chaval: entráis en la cueva, acabáis con los magos y nos los traéis y después tenéis una hora para investigar las ruinas antes de salir y desaparecer… ¿Entendido?" Era todavía por la mañana, parecía que el líder de los soldados había querido despedirles antes de que entrasen a la cueva pero, ni Naruto ni Levy creyeron que se preocupase por ellos, era obvio que solo quería una promoción rápida.

"Exactamente… Nos ayudaría mucho que nos dieseis toda la información posible acerca de los magos oscuros, y un mapa de la cueva."

"La cueva es muy pequeña, apenas un pasillo y una sala al final. Te diré todo lo que sé; hace tres días llegaron dos individuos con una niña pequeña, dijeron que estaban de paso y les dimos una tienda para dormir, no les prestamos más atención. Esa noche, esas personas mataron al guardia que estaba asignado a protegerles y se infiltraron en la cueva. Por suerte uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para golpear una de nuestras carretas. Estaba llena de armas y gracias al ruido les descubrimos. Se refugiaron dentro de la cueva y desde entonces cada grupo que mando allí, resulta derrotado. Por suerte, todos los hombres que he enviado han conseguido regresar vivos. ¡Somos demasiado fuertes para que nos maten unos magos oscuros!"

"¿Cómo sabéis entonces que son magos de Grimoire Heart?" Algo olía mal… muy mal…

"Cuando se metieron en esa cueva, olvidaron su equipaje. Al examinarlo encontramos ropa con la insignia de Grimoire. De todas formas esta es una información privilegiada que solo yo sé. Si alguien más lo supiese, cundiría el pánico. Eso es todo lo que sé." El soldado empezó a alejarse.

Naruto miró a Levy a los ojos "Algo aquí me huele mal… ¿Por qué se presentarían ante los guardias? Creo que nos falta algo…" Le susurro, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo lo oyese ella. "¡Bueno, Levy-chan, será mejor que entremos!" Continuó, hablando más alto.

"¡Espérame, Naruto-kun!"

Interior de la cueva

La cueva era claramente hecha por el hombre. Si bien el principio parecía natural, apenas diez metros de la entrada empezaba un suelo de piedra gris. No solo eso sino que las paredes presentaban estandartes de tela roja roída por el paso del tiempo; en cada uno de ellos había un símbolo diferente. Pasados los estandartes, había un pasillo, largo y estrecho. Al final se podía ver una puerta de madera negra y metal.

Naruto y Levy avanzaron por el pasillo en silencio hasta llegar a la gran puerta. Detrás de ella se oían voces.

"¿Crees que saldremos de esta, Devíri-san?"

"No lo sé… Pero pase lo que pase no dejaremos que esos bastardos pongan un dedo en Meredy-sama." El ya identificado Devíri respondió.

"Todavía no me explico cómo es que tuvimos que toparnos con una patrulla… ¡El camino hasta el punto de encuentro debería de haber estado vacío!"

Levy miró a Naruto, expectante. Este se giró y se acercó a su oído "_Yo entraré primero, intentaré averiguar lo que ha pasado… Tu entra a mi señal, ¿O.K?" _El mago le dijo en un susurro. Levy se separó un poco de él y asintió con decisión.

Naruto indicó a Levy que retrocediese un poco y de una patada abrió la puerta de par en par. El interior de la sala no era nada espectacular… Suelo y paredes de piedra gris adornadas con cuadros roídos, un escritorio de color negro con una silla a juego en el centro y la habitación apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas. Había una niña con el pelo rosa sentada en una esquina de la habitación, lo más alejada de la puerta posible. Los dos adultos estaban de pie enfrente de la puerta, cuando Naruto dio la patada, se pusieron en guardia enseguida.

"¿Es que vosotros los del ejercito no aprendéis? Un solo hombre no podrá sacarnos de aquí." Dijo Deviri, un hombre de unos veinticuatro años, pelo castaño y ojos a juego.

La niña, con los gritos, se encogió sobre si misma y empezó a llorar.

El otro mago lanzó una bola de fuego azul a Naruto. Él simplemente apartó la bola con la mano, haciendo que se estrellase contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Los ojos del mago de fuego se abrieron del asombro. Habían desviado su magia, sin aparente esfuerzo. Sin tomar un momento de descanso, ambos magos concentraron su magia en las manos y lanzaron otro conjuro. Deviri invocó unos esqueletos que, armados con espadas y escudos, se lanzaron a por Naruto. El mago inidentificado lanzó una bola de fuego de mucho mayor tamaño que la anterior sobre Naruto. Esta estalló en el techo y una lluvia de pequeños meteoritos de fuego azul se abalanzó sobre Naruto.

Naruto suspiró, negó con la cabeza y desapareció en el momento que los dos ataques iban a golpearle. Reapareció entre los dos magos y les agarró las muñecas, forzándoles a levantar las manos hacia el techo. "Yo no soy del ejército, tampoco he venido a pelear, si puede evitarse. Solo he venido a investigar estas ruinas… Y ya que estoy, pretendo descubrir qué ha pasado aquí entre vosotros y los del Consejo. Tenemos cuarentaicinco minutos antes de que me vea obligado a decidir sobre vuestro futuro, así que empezad a hablar. ¿Por qué estáis aquí?"

Naruto soltó sus muñecas y los dos magos cayeron al suelo. Naruto hizo una seña hacia la puerta y Levy entró y se situó a su lado. El mago que no era Deviri, se levantó y empezó a hablar. "¡No lo sé! Gracias a dios que ha llegado alguien para ayudarnos, apenas sabemos magia, no pertenecemos a ningún gremio y…" Naruto le miró y este dejó de hablar. "Corta el rollo. Sabemos que sois de Grimoire Heart. Quiero la verdad, _toda_ la verdad, y la quiero ahora. Si me volvéis a mentir…" Dejó la frase sin completar, pero su mirada y el hecho que sacase un kunai y lo pusiese frente a sus caras fue muy elocuente: parecía decir "… _usaré esto y me aseguraré que no tengáis ningún hijo._"

El mago Deviri suspiró. "Está bien… ¿Quieres la verdad? La verdad es que estábamos volviendo de una misión… Nada demasiado ilegal… cuando de camino al gremio vimos a un grupo del ejército del Consejo. Guardamos todo lo que pudiese relacionarnos con nuestro gremio e intentamos pasar como unos viajeros. Nos dieron una tienda, pero en medio de la noche, el Sargento Midget, el líder de los soldados, nos llamó a su tienda a mi compañero Sururu y a mí. Mientras esperábamos a que apareciese el tal Midget, una pareja de soldados nos noqueó. Cuando despertamos, estábamos atados. Seguramente creerás 'Seguro que descubrieron que son magos oscuros'… Pues no. Sururu y yo estábamos atados viendo como traían a una inconsciente Meredy-sama" se paró y señaló a la niña de la esquina "y la iban desnudando…" Se puso furioso. "¡ESOS CABRONES IBAN A VIOLARLA! Pero Meredy se despertó y empezó a gritar… Parecía que eso le gustaba al tal Midget, porqué empezó a desvestirla con mayor rapidez. Nos pusimos furiosos y usamos nuestra magia para liberarnos, después dejamos inconscientes a unos cuantos soldados. Conseguimos rescatar a Meredy antes de que le pasase nada y huimos hasta esta habitación. Meredy no ha hablado desde entonces…"

Levy estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo podían haber hecho algo así a una niña? Y Naruto… Naruto no había movido ni un solo músculo desde que Deviri había empezado, ni siquiera había parpadeado.

"Levy-chan" La voz de Naruto sonó fría como el acero, sin embargo también sonó llena de rabia. "Quédate aquí y cuida de Meredy… Tengo un asunto que atender con Midget… Vosotros dos." Miró fijamente a Sururu y a Deviri. "Protegedlas a toda costa" Algo tenía Naruto en el tono de su voz que hizo que los dos magos oscuros prefiriesen enfrentarse a cien dragones furiosos antes que a él. Una vez dio esas órdenes, salió por la puerta sin una palabra más.

Entrada de la cueva

Todos los soldados del consejo estaban esperando en la salida. Todos armados y alerta ante lo que podía salir de la cueva. Una sombra se acercaba. Los soldados sujetaron sus armas con más fuerza. Un chico rubio salió de la oscuridad. Parecía que los soldados se habían relajado.

Naruto salió de la cueva y se situó frente a los soldados. "Midget" Su voz sonó clara, fría, sin ninguna emoción. Lo dijo en un susurro y de alguna manera lo oyeron todos los soldados. El sargento Midget salió de entre las filas y se situó frente a Naruto.

"Vaya mago, ¿Ya has terminado con los magos oscuros? No veo a tu amiga peliazul… ¿Dónde está?" En la frente de Naruto, ante la mención de Levy, se pudo ver como una vena empezaba a latir.

"Si, ya me he encargado de ellos, _Midget-sama_, Levy-chan está dentro ocupándose de unos asuntos." Lo dijo con una cortesía fría, peligrosa. Cuando dijo Midget, más bien pareció haber escupido la palabra.

"¿Y los cuerpos de los magos? Además… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Los cuerpos están dentro de la cueva… Pero antes de entregárselos, me gustaría preguntarle una cosa… ¿Por qué intentaron violar a la niña?" De nuevo silencio. Aunque solo lo susurró, todos los soldados lo oyeron. Algunos mostraron caras de asco ante la idea, mientras otros mostraron sorpresa ante el conocimiento de Naruto. Midget sonrió.

"Bueno, parece que mi pequeño secretito ha sido descubierto" La mayoría de los guardias rieron. "Lo siento mago-san pero ahora que sabes eso, no puedo dejarte vivo."

Naruto le dirigió una mirada de odio mientras su poder mágico empezaba a salir de su cuerpo. Pronto estaba completamente envuelto de energía negra. "**Aquellos que no tuvieron nada que ver con el crimen que tiren las armas y entren en la cueva.**" Su voz sonó casi demoníaca. Los soldados más alejados de Midget tiraron las armas y se acercaron despacio hasta sentarse en la entrada de la cueva.

Midget gritó, los soldados intentaron atravesar a Naruto con sus lanzas. Naruto sonrió. La masacre había empezado.

Las lanzas mágicas no conseguían atravesar la capa de magia que recubría a Naruto. El empezó a andar hacia delante. Su mera presencia quitaba la respiración a los guardias cercanos a él, que se sentían como aplastados; soltaban sus armas y se ponían a cuatro patas en el suelo, intentando levantarse. Naruto llegó al primer guardia y le levantó; le lanzó al aire y antes de que tocase el suelo, Naruto le dio un puñetazo que le mandó volando contra la tienda más cercana, destruyéndola completamente.

Naruto vio que un grupo de tres soldados habían cogido un cañón mágico y le apuntaban a él. La energía mágica empezó a arremolinarse en la boca del cañón y un instante después, un disparo de magia hipercargada fue directo contra Naruto, que concentró un poco de poder en la mano y partió el rayo por la mitad. Cada mitad fue a parar a los pies de los soldados de Midget; la explosión les dejó K.O. Para encargarse del cañón, Naruto levantó su mano; el poder acumulado en ella fue suficiente para mandar al cañón y a su dotación por los aires.

Los soldados seguían apareciendo, por cada uno que eliminaba, dos más aparecían, así que Naruto cargó una pequeña parte de su aura mágica en sus manos, creando un orbe, lo levantó en el aire con una mano, y lo aplastó cerrando la mano. "**Dark Judgment**´´ (Juicio Oscuro. Pensad un Fairy Law con la magia de Zeref, en miniatura) Pequeño rayos de luz negros salieron de su mano antes de que la magia acumulada estallase de manera violenta, dejando inconsciente a todos los soldados que quedaban. Solo quedaban dos personas en condiciones de luchar; Naruto y Midget. El sargento había conseguido escapar al hechizo solo porque Naruto se lo permitió.

El aura de magia que rodeaba a Naruto desapareció. Midget empezó a reírse "Has luchado bien, mago-san, pero te has quedado sin poder mágico." Naruto le miró con una cara de odio, si las miradas matasen, Midget tendría un agujero atravesándole la cabeza y habría un gran cráter en la montaña de detrás suyo. Midget desenfundó su espada lentamente "Ahora, ¡MUERE!" Se lanzó contra Naruto. Consiguió hacerle un corte profundo, desde la cadera hasta el hombro, cruzando todo el pecho. Sangre salió disparada desde la herida.

"Vaya, parece que me has estropeado mi camiseta nueva." Naruto seguía calmado. Se quitó la camiseta y se giró hacia Midget. "Una heridita como esta no puede matarme." Los extremos de la herida empezaron a humear y la herida se empezó a cerrar. En no más de tres segundos, una herida mortal había desaparecido del pecho del rubio. "¿Y crees que esos ataques de antes me han dejado sin magia? No he usado ni la centésima parte de mis reservas." Naruto empezó a andar hacia Midget, este se quedó paralizado de terror, no podía moverse. "Ahora, voy a hacer que sufras por lo que le hiciste." Naruto desapareció de la vista y reapareció momentos después, detrás de Midget "**Man Katto**" (Millón de cortes) Midget se quedó quieto. Empezó a gritar; un corte había aparecido en su brazo e iba extendiéndose lentamente hasta su hombro. Cuando llegó allí, varios cortes aparecieron en distintos lugares de su cuerpo. Naruto se acercó al cuerpo de Midget, que se estaba llenando de cortes por momentos y le miró a los ojos, sonrió y se alejo hacia la cueva.

En la cueva

Lo habían visto todo. Naruto había destrozado completamente y sin esfuerzo aparente a un batallón mágico. Levy estaba pálida, mientras que Deviri y Sururu miraban el campo de batalla emocionados. "¡Menos mal que no quería luchar contra nosotros! Imagínate si hubiésemos tenido que luchar contra él. Me recuerda al poder de los Siete. Igual incluso superior." Decía uno mientras el otro asentía. Meredy estaba viendo el paisaje con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía no había dicho ni una palabra.

"¡Hola chicos!" Todos pegaron un salto. Naruto había aparecido detrás de ellos. Ahora aparentemente de vuelta a su ser feliz. "¡NO HAGAS ESO!" Le gritaron todos, menos Meredy, que se le quedó mirando fijamente. "Perdón, perdón, pero bueno… ¡Ya está todo solucionado! Ahora solo queda atarles y llevarlos al consejo para que les juzguen, seguramente les caerá cadena perpetua por esto…"

Deviri le miró "El consejo no hará nada cuando sepa que la niña a la que asaltó ese monstruo es de un gremio oscuro." Naruto sonrió "Aunque parezca increíble, ya había supuesto eso, así que le ha borrado la memoria a Midget acerca de ese detalle en particular. Además era el único que lo sabía así que no habrá problemas."

"¿Por qué…?" Meredy había empezado a hablar, en un susurro "¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¡Eres nuestro enemigo, qué te importa si nos han hecho daño…! ¡Mejor para ti, más fácil te será derrotarnos!"

El rostro de Naruto se puso serio un momento, luego sonrió; una sonrisa feliz, sincera, que llenó de ánimos a Meredy. Naruto se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el pelo. "Porque, Meredy-chan, no importa si eres el enemigo o no, todavía eres humana… y además, no soporto ver a una chica guapa triste…"

Meredy se puso a llorar y Naruto le abrazó "Tranquila, ya pasó"

Entre sollozos, solo consiguió decir dos palabras "G-gracias *snif* Na-Naruto-kun"

Al día siguiente

Los cinco magos se reunieron en la entrada de la cueva. "¿Os marcháis ya?" Preguntó Levy al trío de magos oscuros "Si, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y tenemos que llegar pronto al gremio." Deviri le contestó con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Meredy, quien estaba jugando con Naruto; ese día, su ánimo era mucho mejor. Desde que Naruto había conseguido animarla, se habían hecho buenos amigos. "¿No queréis seguir con nosotros un poco del viaje, Naru-niisan?"

Naruto sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza "En principio vinimos aquí por una misión, y aun tenemos que completarla." Meredy se desanimó "¡Pero seguro que nos volveremos a ver Imoto (Hermana pequeña)!" La niña de pelo rosa volvió a sonreír y corrió hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros magos mientras decía adiós con la mano.

Levy empezó a reírse por lo bajo. "Nunca pensé que fueras bueno con los niños."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ansiosa por que tengamos uno?" Naruto se empezó a reír mientras Levy se ponía roja como un tomate. "Bromas aparte…" Levy suspiró "¿Decepcionada?" Volvió a ponerse roja. "…tenemos que volver a ese despacho de antes. Tengo la sensación de que hay algo escondido."

Mientras le decía esto, fueron acercándose a la sala. "A mi me parece que no hay donde esconder nada…" Comentó Levy. Todas las paredes eran lisas; el único lugar donde podrían haber escondido algo era en el escritorio, pero ya habían buscado allí.

"Zeref tenía una habilidad especial para esconder sus cosas. Si él no quería que alguien viese algo, ese algo podría estar escondido cuatrocientos años bajo las narices del Consejo y estos no se habrían dado ni cuenta. Lo bueno es que yo también tengo una habilidad especial."

"¿Cuál? ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de Zeref? ¿Eres capaz de ver a través de las ilusiones mágicas?" Levy parecía expectante

"No, para nada… Lo que pasa es que siempre encuentro cosas que él esconde." Levy se cayó al suelo estilo anime.

Naruto se acercó a la mesa mientras que Levy se sentaba en el suelo y observaba al rubio trabajar. "_Este trabajo no ha estado mal… Aunque no encontremos lo que vinimos a buscar. Ha sido divertido no estar con Jet y Droy para variar. Además con Naruto nunca sabes que puede pasar… siempre me sorprende."_

"¡Creo que ya lo tengo!" La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Levy se acercó para ver qué era lo que había descubierto. "En el escritorio no hay nada escondido, ni dobles fondos, ni cajones ocultos por ilusiones… Nada. La única solución es que el _escritorio_ sea el mensaje. Voy a intentar activarlo." Dicho esto, en la mano de Naruto empezó a acumularse la magia de color negro. "¿V-vas a usar esa magia aquí?" Naruto la miró, extrañado "Pues claro… Esta es la única magia que compartimos Zeref y yo; si hay oculto un mensaje solo esta magia lo desvelará. ¡No me mires así! Vale, es magia de muerte, pero solo en enormes cantidades. Solo esto apenas te dejaría inconsciente." Por algún motivo, la explicación puso a Levy más nerviosa todavía. "Allá voy." Naruto puso su mano cargada de magia en el centro de la mesa.

Esperaron unos instantes… "Vaya, qué decepción… Esperaba que pasase al- "Naruto no pudo terminar la frase porque la mesa se transformó en una masa negra. Esta masa se empezó a enrollar sobre sí misma, esculpiendo la figura de alguien. No tardó mucho en terminar. Cuando por fin se distinguían los rasgos de la cara, la figura tomó color y empezó a moverse.

Naruto estaba con la boca abierta. "I-imposible…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo 2. El capitulo 3 está ya a la mitad y espero poder subirlo pronto.<strong>

**Espero que dejeis muuuuuuchas reviews. Decidme lo que opinais sobre el cap.**


	4. Capitulo 3 La misión 2ª Parte

**Siento mucho la espera... La verdad es que haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo no tiene excusa.**

**Pero de cualquier modo, ¡espero que disfruteis leyendolo!**

**Y muchas gracias a:**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, lexum09, Savoxgut, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, BloodEdge, Yuhoelmer, anonimus, lance215 y VizardTK.**

**¡Muchas gracias por las reviews! Espero que me digais que opinais de este capitulo.**

* * *

><p>"Hola, Naruto."<p>

Levy se quedó quieta mirando a la persona que apareció de la masa "¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que conoces a Naruto-kun?"

La persona, un chico moreno, de la misma estatura de Naruto se giró hacia ella, como si hasta ese instante no la hubiese visto. Se volvió a girar hacia Naruto "Con que Naruto-_kun_… Veo que no has perdido el tiempo."

Naruto seguía con la boca abierta, mirando al chico. "¿C-como puedes estar aquí…?" Naruto sacudió su cabeza un poco para recomponerse y sonrió. "Donde están mis modales; Levy, este es mi amigo, Zeref." Levy se quedó muda del asombro, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y se desmalló. Zeref se rió por lo bajo.

"Naruto, nos hemos desviado del tema. Yo soy solo una proyección que el original dejó aquí diez años después de que te marchases. Seguramente querrás saber que pasó cuando te fuiste…" Zeref se paró un momento y suspiró "Conseguí terminar el hechizo tres años después. No fue suficiente. Acnología también se dio cuenta de que mi magia podía afectarle y creó una magia especial para el mismo que le protegía de mi poder. Al final, lo único que pude hacer fue espantarle."

"¿Espantarle? Eso es imposible. Acnología solo huiría si su vida estuviese en riesgo."

"Te puedo asegurar que su vida estaba en riesgo. Me pasé los seis años siguientes desarrollando un nuevo hechizo, algo tan poderoso que ni los dragones pudiesen pararlo… La magia Sincronía. Con este nuevo poder, reuní toda mi magia y ligué la vida de Acnología a la mía, uniendo nuestro destino, de tal forma que si luchábamos el uno contra el otro, los dos moriríamos. Desgraciadamente, eso provocó que yo fuese incapaz de herirme a mí mismo, la voluntad de Acnología tenía suficiente fuerza para impedírmelo. Como no podía matarme a mi mismo y sabía que si atacaba yo iría a enfrentarme a él, conseguí hacer que se alejase de la civilización."

"Pero entonces… ¿Qué pasó desde que moriste? "

"Para eso no tengo respuesta. Soy Zeref y tengo sus recuerdos, pero solo hasta el momento en el que me selló aquí. Si tienes alguna pregunta, hazla ahora; mi poder mágico se está agotando y no duraré mucho más"

"Gracias amigo… ¿Qué me puedes decir de ese hechizo que desarrollaste?"

Zeref empezó a explicarle a Naruto la mecánica y la técnica del hechizo. Estuvieron hablando durante casi una hora.

"… además, el hechizo aumentó enormemente mi poder mágico, haciendo que volviese a apenas tener ningún control sobre él. No me queda mucho más… ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Si en realidad eres un mago que luchó por la libertad de los hombres, luchando contra ese tal Acnología… ¿Cómo es que se te recuerda como el mago oscuro más temible de todos los tiempos?" Levy se había despertado durante la explicación del hechizo.

Zeref suspiró "Eso no tiene una explicación sencilla… El año siguiente a la desaparición de Acnología, mi aprendiz, Hades, decidió que yo era el verdadero rey de Fiore, aunque yo insistí en que no era así, él creó un culto de magos que decidieron luchar en mi nombre. Yo luché contra ellos pero eran demasiados y no podía arriesgarme a usar mucho de mi poder mágico o sino podría perder el control y matar a todo ser vivo del continente. Hades decidió que como yo no estaba luchando con mi máximo poder, yo debía estar en un estado de 'sueño' por culpa del hechizo Sincronía. Llegó a la conclusión de que el rey me estaba usando como a una marioneta."

Zeref hizo una pausa y su figura empezó a perder color hasta volverse negra de nuevo. "Entre el ejército del rey y yo, conseguimos mantener a los cultistas a raya. Todo se fue al garete cuando Hades descubrió nuestros prototipos."

Levy le miró con duda y Zeref pareció darse cuenta "Originariamente, Naruto y yo pensamos que para enfrentarse a un dragón, hacía falta algo igual de grande, así que creamos enormes demonios; Lullabay y Deliora entre otros; enseguida los desechamos, no eran suficientemente fuertes y eran demasiado violentos. Nuestro único acierto fue una pequeña demonio llamada Varsin."

"Me acuerdo de Varsin, tenía la forma de una mujer adulta, pero el tamaño de un gorrión… Además de tener cola de lagarto…"

Zeref asintió y siguió con la explicación. "Nuestros prototipos se los dimos a Hades y la encargamos que los destruyera. No lo hizo. Los usó contra nosotros. Al final tuve que arriesgarme a usar una mayor parte de mi poder para sellar a los demonios y matar a Hades. Muchos de los cultistas sobrevivieron y se escondieron, pero del cuerpo principal, formado por Hades y sus siete familiares, fue completamente destruido salvo por el grimorio de Hades, que contenía hechizos que consiguió copiarme, además de una manera de aumentar el poder mágico de una persona cometiendo un acto horrible."

La figura de Zeref empezó a derretirse "Aun cuando la amenaza de los cultistas ya no existía, todo el reino me quería muerto. Todos ellos creían que yo era el líder de los magos traidores. Así, aunque el rey sabía la verdad y no quería entregarme, yo me entregué voluntariamente. La gente necesitaba alguien a quien odiar. El rey, aunque reluctante, accedió y me concedió un último deseo, que fue la construcción de esta cámara, y me desterró. Eso es todo lo que sé." Zeref miró hacia arriba y suspiró "Ha sido bueno verte una vez más, Naruto, antes de morir completamente. Hazme un favor y vive feliz." La última parte visible de Zeref, su cabeza, desapareció con una sonrisa.

Naruto se quedó quieto, de pie, viendo como el último rastro de su mejor amigo desaparecía. Una sola lágrima empezó a bajarle por la mejilla.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó Levy.

Naruto se secó la lágrima "No te preocupes, estoy bien." Los dos fueron a la salida de la cueva. "Tenemos que llevar a los hombres de Midget al consejo." Se giró hacia los guardias que se habían rendido. "Vosotros atad a los criminales y escoltadles hasta la estación de tren más cercana. Desde allí, id a vuestros cuarteles y entregadle esto…"Les lanzó una carta "…a quien esté al mando. No la abráis, sabré si la abrís y entonces volveré y lo haré yo mismo. **No queréis que eso pase.**" La última parte la dijo con un tono de voz demoníaco, haciendo que los soldados temblaran de miedo.

Los soldados se levantaron y fueron a atar a sus prisioneros. Uno de los soldados, de pelo negro y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su ojo se acercó a él "Gracias señor. Como oficial al mando de esta unidad ahora que Midget está… _indispuesto_… "Miraron a la camilla donde estaba el cuerpo, vivo pero malherido, del ex-líder de los soldados. "…le prometo que llevaremos a cabo sus órdenes. Me gustaría saber su nombre."

"Claro, pero primero quiero saber el tuyo soldado."

"Mi nombre es Doranbolt, cabo del ejército mágico del consejo."

"Mi nombre es Naruto, mago de Fairy Tail. Te daré un consejo, siento que puedes hacer magia… Descubre cual es la que se te da mejor y busca una rama del consejo que te favorezca."

"¿Y-yo puedo ha-hacer magia?"

"Creo que sí, puedo sentir potencial mágico viniendo de ti."

Doranbolt se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme "Eso es lo que siempre he querido… Magia… Poder para proteger a la gente de los magos…" El soldado se recompuso y miró a Naruto a los ojos "¿Algo más, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto sonrió. "Solo Naruto, por favor, y sí, un último consejo… no te olvides de lo realmente importante."

"¿Qué quiere decir Naruto-sam… Naruto?"

"Ya lo entenderás. Levy, nos vamos." Los dos magos de Fairy Tail se alejaron charlando y riendo, con la satisfacción de algo bien hecho. Naruto, sin embargo, se sentía intranquilo acerca de lo que le había dicho Zeref:

"_Con este nuevo poder, reuní toda mi magia y ligué la vida de Acnología a la mía, uniendo nuestro destino"_

Si su destino estaba unido… ¿Qué había sido de ellos?

Dos días después, puerta de Magnolia.

Naruto y Levy estaban llegando de vuelta de su misión. Habían terminado en tan poco tiempo que Levy decidió que podían hacer un poco de turismo por los alrededores de Magnolia antes de volver. Naruto accedió y Levy le enseñó el bosque, los pueblos circundantes y otros puntos de interés, como por ejemplo la casa de Porlyusca. Cuando se acercaron para verla mejor, la vieja maga salió de la casa y empezó a perseguir a Naruto intentando pegarle con una escoba vieja de madera mientras gritaba "¡Odio a los humanos!" Durante toda la persecución, Levy no pudo levantarse del suelo de la risa.

Por la noche, alquilaron una habitación en la posada del pueblo, donde Levy aprovechó para enseñarle a Naruto varias cosas sobre la vida diaria en ese tiempo.

Incluida ducharse.

"Naruto… ¡Apestas!" Le gritó Levy mientras le empujaba dentro del cuarto de baño de la habitación que habían alquilado para pasar la noche. Dos horas y media después, Naruto salió de la ducha sonriendo.

"¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto?"

"Hace cerca de cuatrocientos años que no me daba una ducha." Levy se quedó sin palabras y dejó el tema.

"De todas formas… ¿Cuándo volveremos al gremio? Me gustaría conocer al resto de magos. Además tengo que decirle al maestro que me quedaré más tiempo del previsto."

Levy sonrió al oír que Naruto se quedaría más tiempo con ellos. "Mañana volveremos hacia Magnolia. Daremos un rodeo para ver unas cuantas tiendas para que te compres lo que necesites y algunos pisos de alquiler."

"Naruto-kun, creo que tenemos un problema…"

Naruto le miró interrogante.

"Solo hay una cama."

Naruto sonrió y se alejó andando "No te preocupes, Levy-chan, tú duerme en la cama, yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir en lugares mucho más incómodos que el suelo de una posada." Levy se metió en la cama.

La cara de Levy se iluminó de pronto "_¡Esta es mi oportunidad!_" "Na-Naruto-kun…" Naruto se giró para mirarla "S-si quieres p-podemos compartir la cama…" La cara de Levy rivalizó en color con un tomate.

Naruto también se puso rojo "B-bueno si a ti no te importa…" Naruto se acercó y se metió en la cama con Levy. "Buenas noches, Levy-chan." Levy solo rio tontamente, estilo fan-girl, mientras Naruto pensaba "_Este viejo truco nunca falla."_

A la mañana siguiente

Naruto se levantó sintiendo un peso en su pecho. Cuando abrió los ojos, sonrió mientras se ponía rojo. Dormida, Levy estaba abrazando a Naruto, quedando prácticamente encima de él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Naruto puso una sonrisa maligna mientras a su lado aparecía un clon con una cámara de fotos. Lo único que era capaz de pensar en ese momento era "_Bendito sea el creador del Kage Bunshin_"

El clon rápidamente hizo una foto y se la enseñó a Naruto, antes de guardarla en su mochila. Antes de dispersarse, se giró hacia el original con una sonrisa enorme y los pulgares hacia arriba. Se dispersó con un pequeño *puf* ahogado y una pequeña nube de humo.

Naruto miró el reloj. Ya iba siendo hora de prepararse si es que querían llegar al gremio alguna vez.

"Leeevy-chan, es hora de depertaaarse…" Dijo con un tono cantarín.

Levy bostezó sin abrir los ojos y tapándose la cara con las sabanas de la cama. "Cinco minutos más…"

"Lo siento, Levy-chan, pero tenemos que volver ya al gremio…"

"Hmph… No quiero… Ahora estoy con Naruto-kun…" La sonrisa de Naruto solo se hizo más grande con ese comentario.

"Vaaaaamos Levy-chaaan, despieeeeeeerta." Pero el pobre Naruto cometió el error de colocar su cara delante de la de Levy mientras decía eso. Levy abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos de Naruto.

"¡AHHHH!" Gritó Levy mientras alargaba la mano a coger lo primero que estuviese a mano… siendo eso la lámpara en la mesilla de noche… y empezó a pegar a Naruto en la cabeza mientras seguía gritando.

Para cuando Levy recordó donde estaba y con quien estaba y decidió parar de pegar a su compañero rubio en la cabeza, Naruto estaba en el suelo de la habitación con un numeroso set de chichones en la cabeza.

"Esto… Perdona Naruto-kun… creo que me he pasado un poco." Repitió Levy por decima vez. Habían salido de la posada y ya de camino hacia magnolia, Naruto había estado dándole la espalda todo el camino, con una actitud un poco infantil.

Pasó otra hora con Levy disculpándose constantemente hasta que llegaron a la puerta de Magnolia. "Venga Naruto-kun… Lo siento mucho…" Lo intentó una vez más Levy.

Naruto suspiró. "Está bien, Levy-chan. No puedo mantenerme enfadado contigo. Pero espero que no te vuelvas a despertar de esa manera."

Juntos se alejaron andando hacia el gremio, sin saber que dos viajeros les habían oído hablar

"¿Has oído eso?"

"No podemos permitir que esto pase. No dejaremos que se salga con la suya."

Siguiendo con Naruto y Levy, ya estaban cerca del gremio. Cruzar el puente, y avanzar un par de manzanas y llegarían. "¿Qué crees que pensará el viejo cuando le contemos que nos pusimos de parte de unos magos ilegales en vez de con el consejo?" Preguntó el rubio a Levy.

"Bueno… Makarov-sama siempre nos ha dicho que hiciésemos lo correcto, además lo que hicieron esos soldados fue horrible y maligno. No creo que se enfade, pero seguramente se quejara del papeleo extra."

"¿Por qué todas las personas con poder tienen tanto papeleo? ¿Por qué no contrata a alguien para que le ayude? No me imagino a los miembros del consejo mágico sentados haciendo papeleo…" **(A.N: Ah, Naruto, la gran pregunta del manga.)**

Naruto dejó sus preguntas cuando oyó algo aproximándose a gran velocidad. "¡Levy-chan cuidado!" La empujó, quitándola del medio, y desvió el puñetazo de su atacante, un hombre de pelo naranja de punta, con un abrigo de piel y un sombrero bastante… digamos que un sombrero _peculiar_.

El hombre de pelo naranja cayó al suelo cuando perdió equilibrio al fallar su ataque, Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad y le lanzó un puñetazo… que fue detenido por una planta que había brotado del suelo. Naruto vio a un hombre de pelo negro y de peinado también muy… _peculiar_… de pie en el camino con unas semillas en la mano.

"¡¿He vosotros, por qué me atacáis?" Gritó Naruto. El pelinaranja se alejó de él de un salto mientras volvía a activar su magia y se lanzaba a la carga. El pelinegro mientras tanto lanzó unas semillas a los pies de Naruto, las cuales brotaron en plantas con puños que intentaron golpear a Naruto. "_Amateurs_" Pensó Naruto con un suspiro.

"¡Jet, Droy, no!" Gritó Levy. "_Les conoce… intentaré no humillarles… demasiado._"

Las plantas estaban a punto de golpearle y Jet avanzaba hacia él a gran velocidad. Naruto hizo un Kage Bunshin y usó Sunshin para colocarse detrás de Droy. Enseguida, el clon se vio rodeado de enredaderas que le mantuvieron quieto en su sitio y el pelinaranja le pegó un puñetazo en la cara "¡TOMA ESO, ACOSADOR!" Gritó. Un momento después el clon se disperso y por culpa de la velocidad que llevaba, el hombre del sombrero no pudo frenar y se enredó en las plantas que antes rodeaban a Naruto.

"¿Dónde ha ido?" Preguntó Droy en voz alta. "_Soy maligno_" Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa malvada mientras ponía sus manos en la posición del sello del tigre. "Técnica supersecreta de Konoha… ¡Sennen Goroshi!" Gritó a todo pulmón mientras usaba la técnica en el desprevenido Droy, quien, al notar los efectos, salió disparado hacia delante, gritando de dolor y aterrizó en las plantas con Jet, los dos enredados.

Levy intentó contener la risa mientras se acercaba a Naruto. "Naruto-kun, te presento a mis compañeros de equipo: Jet y Droy." Naruto se acercó hasta los dos magos atrapados. "Hola, soy Naruto, encantado de conoceros." De repente se puso serio, aunque todavía tenía una sonrisa burlona "¿Por qué me atacasteis?"

Jet y Droy se revolvieron entre las plantas hasta que consiguieron apuntar sus caras hacia Naruto y Levy. "¡Porque eres un acosador!" Dijo Jet "¡Como te atreves a llamar a Levy, Levy-chan!" Dijo el otro.

"Chicos, está bien. Naruto-kun puede llamarme Levy-chan…" Dijo Levy intentando calmarles. Una vez dijo la última palabra, la cara de Jet y Droy se oscureció. "¿Qué os pasa?"

Empezaron a sollozar "Q-que a-a-ahora he-he p-p-perdido m-mi oportunidad de ser tu primer amante." Levy se puso roja como un tomate, rápidamente seguida por Naruto.

"¿Qué?... ¡NO! No hemos hecho nada de eso…" Aclaró Levy rápidamente, mucho para el alivio de sus compañeros y de Naruto. "De todas formas, estábamos yendo al gremio a informar de que hemos terminado una misión. ¿Nos acompañáis?" Los dos asintieron y se soltaron casi demasiado rápido de las plantas.

Los cuatro magos empezaron a andar de nuevo, con Naruto mirando de manera sospechosa a Jet y a Droy de vez en cuando. Cuando ya estaban en la esquina antes del gremio, Jet y Droy se pararon. "Un momento… ¡¿Levy ha ido a una misión sin nosotros?" Los dos miraron a Naruto con odio… Especialmente Droy que todavía no se había recuperado del Sennen Goroshi.

Levy se encogió de hombros "¿Qué esperabais? Os vais los dos en una misión sin mí y llega un nuevo miembro al gremio, es normal que le acompañe en su primera misión."

"Pero… somos un equipo…" Jet y Droy parecían al borde de las lágrimas. "Y sin embargo no me dejasteis ir a esa misión con vosotros… A propósito, ¿Cómo os ha ido?" Dijo Levy, cambiando de tema.

Los dos magos de Fairy Tail parecieron más nerviosos todavía con ese tema "Esto… pues… " La última parte, la dijeron muy rápido y en voz baja. "¿Qué decís?, hablad más claro" Dijo Naruto, ocultando una sonrisilla. Esto provocó otra mirada de odio de Jet y Droy "¿Y bien?" Preguntó Levy con los brazos cruzados mientras daba pequeños golpes en el suelo con la punta del pie. "Ehm… no conseguimos terminar el trabajo… seguro que si hubieses venido con nosotros, lo habríamos podido hacer…" Levy volvió a empezar a andar y solo podían verle la espalda, aunque Naruto pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara.

Por fin, siguieron andando y cuando giraron la esquina, vieron algo que les dejó a los cuatro sin palabras. El edificio del gremio, que apenas dos o tres días antes estaba intacto, ahora estaba atravesado por docenas de pilares de hierro gigantes. Los cuatro magos no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron hacia el gremio, donde encontraron a una maga con el pelo blanco saludándoles.

"¡Levy, Jet, Droy, por aquí!" La mujer de pelo blanco se giró y echó a andar hacia unas escaleras. El mago rubio miró a la más baja del grupo. "Esa es Mira, una de las magas de clase S del gremio." Respondió Levy a la pregunta silenciosa antes de ir a las escaleras, seguida por Naruto.

Bajaron hasta el sótano del gremio donde habían puesto unas cuantas mesas y sillas donde se sentaban los miembros del gremio. El maestro Makarov estaba sentado en una esquina sobre la barra del bar improvisado. Naruto y el equipo Shadow Gear se acercaron a Makarov. "Maestro, Droy y yo hemos vuelto de la misión… fracaso total." Makarov se rió como un borracho.

"Naruto-kun y yo hemos vuelto también, maestro." Dijo Levy

"Eh, Jiji, necesito hablar contigo en privado." Dijo Naruto, con un tono serio.

Makarov se puso serio también, asintió, salto al suelo y fue a una habitación lateral. "Hasta luego, Levy-chan." Se despidió Naruto.

Naruto y Makarov se sentaron uno frente al otro en una mesa y Naruto empezó a hablar. "Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte Jiji… La primera es que Levy y yo descubrimos la verdad sobre Zeref pero no tenemos ninguna evidencia salvo nuestra palabra." Makarov asintió, pidiéndole que le contara. "¿En resumidas cuentas? Tendremos que hacer un examen psicológico a nuestro próximo ayudante de laboratorio. Cuando yo desaparecí, Zeref creó un hechizo para espantar al dragón Acnología; nuestro ayudante decidió que los magos eran superiores a la gente normal y que éramos los únicos que debíamos existir y creó un culto que idolatraba a Zeref como a un dios. Robo varios de nuestros experimentos fallidos y los usó para sembrar el caos hasta que el ejercito con la ayuda de Zeref les detuvo, pero el pueblo creía que Zeref era el culpable y fue forzado al exilio." Naruto se dejó caer en la silla, hundiéndose hasta el cuello. "Además, cuando llegamos a la cueva, un destacamento del ejército del consejo de magos estaba allí. El líder era, en una palabra, un cabrón que intentó violar a una niña. Le dimos su merecido. Ahora él y sus compañeros han sido llevados al consejo para pagar por sus crímenes. Eso y, si no te importa, me gustaría ser un miembro permanente de Fairy Tail."

El maestro se quedó helado en el sitio un instante, procesando la información, y cuando entendió la última parte dijo "¡Por supuesto! Aunque creo que deberías darme más información sobre esos soldados…"

Naruto sonrió "Lo que quieras. El líder se llamaba Midget, estaba al mando de un grupo bastante grande, unos doscientos soldados equipados con lanzas mágicas y algunos cañones. De los doscientos, ciento cincuenta siguieron apoyaron a Midget y los otros cincuenta se rindieron sin pelear. Deje a los prisioneros al cuidado de uno de los soldados que se rebelaron contra Midget, un tal Doranbolt, con una carta que detallaba los crímenes cometidos por Midget y sus hombres."

"Eso les enseñara a intentar violar a una niña. Por cierto, Natsu, nuestro Dragon Slayer, volvió mientras tú no estabas y se fue en otra misión. Debería volver esta tarde." Naruto asintió "Cuando le dije que se había unido al gremio alguien que estaba preguntando por dragones, se puso como loco y el muy imbécil me quemó el gorro." Para enfatizarlo, Makarov se quitó el gorro y le enseñó a Naruto una gran quemadura en la parte de atrás. Naruto empezó a reír y Makarov se le unió. Se pasaron un rato riéndose juntos, hasta que Naruto se puso serio de nuevo "¿Qué ha pasado con el gremio?"

Makarov alargó el brazo y cogió una jarra de cerveza "Phantom Lord" Y bebió. "¿Phantom Lord?" Preguntó Naruto. El anciano maestro suspiró y empezó a hablar. "Es un gremio de magos legal, como este. Durante años, Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail se han disputado el título de gremio más fuerte de Fiore. Phantom Lord tiene cientos de magos que para José, el líder del gremio, no son más que herramientas mientras que yo considero a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail mi familia. Hemos tenido pequeñas peleas de vez en cuando, pero nada como esto, un ataque directo al gremio."

Naruto asumió una pose pensativa durante unos momentos. "Según lo que dices, yo diría que Phantom Lord está intentando hacer que empecemos una guerra. No creo que piensen que destrozar el gremio sea suficiente así que todos los miembros están en peligro de ser atacados en los próximos días."

El maestro sonrió ampliamente "Yo había llegado a la misma conclusión. Qué bueno es ver que las nuevas generaciones saben pensar." Naruto puso los ojos en blanco "Jiji, yo soy más mayor que tú." El maestro se quedó congelado y después se echó a reír "¡O-jo-jo, tiene razón!" Naruto, una vez más puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó lentamente del viejo loco.

Naruto volvió con Jet, Droy y Levy y se sentó en su misma mesa. Empezaron a charlar sobre la misión de Jet y Droy y la de Naruto y Levy, sobre cómo se conocieron Levy, Jet y Droy y acerca del ataque al gremio. Entre charlas, les llegó la hora de comer. Aprovechando su mesa, comieron en el gremio donde Naruto pidió diecisiete boles de Miso ramen, batiendo el anterior record de trece impuesto por Reedus, el mago gordo que se usa a sí mismo como lienzo.

Al terminar de comer, Naruto dijo que todavía estaba hambriento…

Por la tarde, Mira entró al bar del sótano, seguida por un grupo bastante raro: primero, un gato azul parlante con alas, segundo, dos jóvenes de pelo negro y rosa respectivamente que alternaban miradas de odio con comportamiento de niño de tres años según les miraba una mujer con el pelo rojo vestida en una armadura, tercero y último, una chica rubia con una especie de cruce entre rata y unicornio, mezclado con algo de gelatina, que decía "Plue" en los brazos.

El grupo se acercó a Makarov y empezaron a charlar, hasta que el pelirosa destrozó una tabla de madera de un puñetazo y el viejo pervertido calmó los ánimos dando un `azote´ a la rubia. Poco después, Mira se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados Naruto y compañía "Naruto-san, el maestro quiere que vayas a hablar con él."

"Muy bien, ya voy." Naruto se levantó "Hasta luego Levy-chan." Se acercó a donde estaba el maestro. Junto al viejo mago estaba el chico pelirosa de antes.

"Naruto, este es nuestro Dragon Slayer, Natsu."

"¿Naruto?" El gato azul saltó desde detrás de Natsu, con los ojos brillando, y mordió la cabeza de Naruto.

Apareció una marca de enfado, estilo anime, en la cabeza de Naruto "¿Qué haces?"

El gato parecía confundido "¿No ha dicho el maestro que eras pasta de pescado?" Otra marca de enfado apareció en la cabeza de Naruto. Si las miradas matasen, el gato azul ya estaría en el otro barrio.

"¡Oye Happy, suéltale ya!" El chico de pelo rosa empezó a estirar del gato hasta que este soltó la cabeza de Naruto.

_¡Momento explicativo!: __Naruto_

_Para los que no lo sepan, __Naruto__ se puede traducir como pasta de pescado o como remolino. Confusiones con el significado suelen ser muy, muy, MUY usadas…_

_¡Fin del momento explicativo!_

"Natsu, el nuevo miembro del gremio, Naruto; quería hablar contigo acerca de un dragón."

"¡Un dragón! ¿Eres un Dragon Slayer de agua? ¿Hielo? ¿Electricidad? ¿Acero?"

Naruto pegó un saltito hacia atrás para esquivar al nervioso Natsu "Eh oye, cálmate." Cuando Natsu se relajó un poco, siguió hablando "No soy Dragon Slayer de nada de lo que has dicho. He venido para preguntarte…"

"¿No eres un Dragon Slayer? Entonces, ¿por qué me quieres preguntar por un dragón?" Natsu cortó a Naruto, volviendo a acelerarse.

El rubio se acercó con paso calmado a Natsu, le agarró el hombro con la mano izquierda, levantó la mano derecha… y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza que le estampó contra el suelo. "¡Qué te calmes ya!"

Natsu se levantó del suelo frotándose con una mano el lugar donde Naruto le había pegado "Q-que mi-miedo, e-es co-como E-E-Erza" De detrás suyo, salió Happy volando "¡Aye!"

"Por curiosidad, ¿de qué elemento eres?" Dijo Naruto, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

"Yo soy el Dragon Slayer de fuego."

"¿Fuego? Qué curioso…" Naruto sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos. "Bueno, de vuelta al tema. Quería preguntarte si sabías algo del dragón Acnología. Es muy importante, si sabes algo, por favor dímelo."

Natsu asumió una pose pensativa, con el gato azul imitándole. "Creo que Igneel menciono algo acerca de Acnología pocos días antes de desaparecer, pero solo de pasada. Algo así como `maldito Acnología… primero me costó una madre y un hermano, ahora me cuesta un hijo…´. Una semana después desapareció. ¡Ahora yo quiero preguntarte… " Natsu empezó a acelerarse, pero se frenó al ver los ojos de Naruto, que prometían una tortura larga, lenta y dolorosa, clavados en él. "… si sabes algo sobre Igneel, el dragón que me crió."

"Igneel… Me suena… Y esa bufanda…" Natsu, al oír esto, se emocionó "Pero no sé de qué. Ya me acordaré y te lo diré."

Al oír eso la segunda parte, se deprimió y se encogió en el suelo mientras que el gato azul hacía desaparecer sus alas y le daba golpecitos en su espalda.

"Eh… igual si me dices cosas de él me ayuda a recordar." El Dragon Slayer volvió a su forma de ser normal y empezó a contarle su vida con el dragón de fuego. Como este le crió y le enseño a leer, a escribir y a hacer magia. Le contó gran parte de los primeros años que pasó con Igneel y Naruto escuchó encantado la historia, riendo con algunas de las bromas que Natsu gastaba a Igneel y viceversa.

Hablaron largo y tendido durante varias horas, hasta que el maestro Makarov les llamó la atención a todos. "Phantom Lord a atacado el gremio. Todos lo sabéis, pero creo que hay posibilidades de que esos magos sigan por aquí. Por eso, ningún mago ha de estar solo esta noche. Juntaos en grupos, estaréis más seguros." Cogió su jarra "¡Ahora seguid bebiendo!"

"Vaya, igual Levy-chan me deja quedarme con ella…" Naruto se veía un poco desanimado. Aunque Levy le dejase quedarse con ella, las demás chicas de Fairy Hills se quejarían. Además, Jet y Droy seguramente estarían con ella.

Natsu se acercó con una sonrisa "Puedes venirte con mi equipo si quieres. Eres bastante simpático y creo que les caerás bien a mis compañeros." Le pasó un trozo de papel. "Esta es la dirección. Ven cuanto antes y así podremos seguir hablando y presentarte a mis compañeros."

"Está bien, nos vemos allí."

Naruto se despidió de Natsu, quien salió corriendo hacia el apartamento. Cuando hubo salido del sótano del gremio, Levy se acercó a Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Jet, Droy y yo vamos a quedarnos juntos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

"Lo siento Levy-chan pero ya le he prometido a Natsu que me quedaré con su equipo." Aunque Levy estaba desanimada porque Naruto no iba a pasar la noche con ellos, intentó no dejarlo ver. "¡Ah bueno, no pasa nada!"

Naruto le dedicó otra sonrisa "No te preocupes, mañana podemos ir a comer los dos… si quieres…"

Levy se puso roja y empezó a tartamudear. "¿C-como si fu-fu-fuese u-una ci-cita?"

"Exactamente." Dijo Naruto, aun sonriendo, pero un poco rojo.

"V-vale. ¿Mañana a comer entonces?"

"Mañana a comer"

Levy se marchó alegre con Jet y Droy "¡Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun!"

"Bueno, ahora a buscar esta dirección." Dijo Naruto mirando el papel que Natsu le había dado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado. Comentad vuestras opiniones.<strong>

**Ademas, estoy pensando en introducir un OC en la historia, un mago de Phantom. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto porque aunque podría ser interesante la lucha que tendría con Naruto, tambien podría cargarse parte de la historia...**

**¡Oh! Tambien necesito ayuda con el vestuario de Naruto. ¿Ideas? Enviadmelas con una review o un mensaje.**


End file.
